


My Cousin Benny

by Lindsey_Kkay



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bethan - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Scallison, Spark Stiles Stilinski, my babysitters a vampire crossover, sterek, teen wolf crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsey_Kkay/pseuds/Lindsey_Kkay
Summary: Stiles is irritated to have his cousin Benny Weir and his best friend Ethan Morgan come and stay at his house for part of the summer. That is until Benny and Ethan help Stiles save his best friend and his boyfriend.





	My Cousin Benny

“Dad, you can’t let her bring them here.” Stiles took a seat in front of John’s desk and sighed.

“Your aunt said she needed a bit of a break from Benny, and that means that we’re getting him for at least a month or two.” John said as he sifted through his papers.

“Any time we get Benny, we also get Ethan, and that literally ruins my day. They’re both so fucking annoying together. And they get into so much trouble!” John gave Stiles a look.

“And you and Scott don’t?” the sheriff sighed and stood up from his desk. “Listen, I have a lot of work to go through and your cousin and his friend are on their way over right now. I need you to be home so you can let them in. After that, I don’t care what you do. It's summer time Stiles, go to the beach or something.” Josh pulled Stiles up by the sleeve of his t-shirt and pushed him out his office door.

“But dad-”

“Go Stiles.” the door was closed in his face. Jordan walked up and patted him on the back.

“Rough day?” Stiles pushed his hand away. 

“Why don’t you go make out with Lydia or something.” he glared. Jordan only laughed and started to walk backwards toward his desk.

“It isn’t my lunch break yet.” Stiles rolled his eyes and trudged back out to his jeep.

“I’m surrounded by idiots.” Stiles started up his jeep and drove back to the house.

 

When he go there he was surprised to see Allison’s car in his driveway. He got out of the jeep and walked up to the car, he knocked on her window lightly. Allison jumped and looked up in surprise. She quickly opened the door and got out.

“Stiles thank god, I need your help.” Allison followed him to the porch once he started walking.

“With what?” he asked as he unlocked the door and walked inside, he held the door open for Allison knowing that she would follow him into the house as well. It took a while but they slowly became friends again after the Nogitsune incident. Once they were friends again, it just took off. Soon enough both she and Lydia were dragging him around everywhere as if he were their gay slave and not a friend at all.

They also made fun of him for his crush on Derek. Which he couldn’t help at the time. But they also gave him the courage to ask him out and in the end it got him a smokin’ hot boyfriend out of the deal so he wasn’t really upset with them at all. 

“Scott and Derek are obviously out of town talking to some of the neighboring packs since all that crazy hunter shit went down last month. But I’m scared somethings up because he won’t text back.” Allison explained.

“And what do you need my help for?” Stiles asked, he went in the kitchen and pulled out two bottles of water and handed one over to Allison.

“Well, aren’t you worried about Derek at all? Has he been texting you?” Allison seemed overly concerned. 

“Derek texted me yesterday telling me things were going great and that they’d be home in a week tops, why would I be worried?” Stiles leaned against the counter and gave Allison and odd look.

“Scott texts me good night every night, he didn’t last night.” Stiles sighed. 

“Okay, if you don’t get another text tomorrow I’ll check on them, their probably fine though.” there was a knock on the door. Stiles stood and walked over to answer it.

“Well can’t you do one of your spells to check on them now?” Stiles laughed as he began to open the door. 

“You can’t just throw spells around Alli, they take wor-” he turned to see Benny and his friend Ethan standing at the door. “Spells don’t come until level five of that game Allison.” he tried to cover up.

“Spells are actually very easy.” Benny shrugged and pushed his way into the house. He grabbed Ethan’s hand on the way through to drag him with but once they were in the house he didn’t let go. Allison looked at the both of them in confusion.

“Stiles?” she looked up at him next.

“This is my cousin Benny Weir, and his friend Ethan.” Stiles paused and looked down at their hands. “Unless that’s changed since the last time I saw them. Still just friends?” Stiles asked as he came around to stand by Allison. Ethan looked a little bit embarrassed.

“Boyfriends. Lovers. Partners. Whatever you want to call it.” Benny shrugged.

“Congrats, now, what’s this you were saying about spells being easy?” Ethan looked like he wanted to slap Benny.

“Oh, that was a joke.” Benny shook his head and flapped his arm as if he were shooing away a fly. 

“Mhm.” Stiles mumbles a few works and snapped his fingers. “I’ll ask you again. Why did you say spells were easy?” 

“Oh man, grandma is a witch and I’m a warlock.” Benny slapped a hand over his mouth and looked at Ethan with wide eyes. 

“No way! You just used magic on Benny!” Ethan exclaimed.

“I’m a Spark.” Stiles nodded.

“Oh, this just made you so much cooler.” Benny grinned. 

“Okay, so back to what I was saying. Can you please do a spell to check on Scott and Derek?” Allison stood from her seat at the counter.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Stiles sighed. Allison squealed and hugged him before running out the front door.

“Who is Scott and Derek?” Ethan asked as he took a seat in Allison’s spot.

“Scott is my best friend and Derek is my soon to be fiance.” Stiles smiled. “Allison is worried about them because… well, I guess I have to start from the beginning guys, so, get comfortable. I have a lot to tell you.”


End file.
